the world of dreams oo'
by SeIkOsHa
Summary: eh una historia muy wena ¬ tiene mucha emocion humor, aventura, romance, y otros ¬
1. LEER ANTES ¬¬

Shan shan shan shan.  
  
¬ nia ha les pongo los personajes para q tengan q imaginarselos komo io diga y un como ustedes kieran D xDDD  
  
Personajes:  
  
Haruko: es una niña de 13 años y va en 2° de secundaria tiene el pelo morado y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos son verdes como dos beshas esmeraldas ¬ usa una polera manga larga de color celeste, unos pantalones largos azules y unas zapatillas azules con blanco. Es una niña muy alegre pero tb distraida y nunca mira por donde camina es algo caprichosa y tiene un carácter sensible pero suele ser muy adorable y linda con la gente.  
  
Noriko: es la hermana gemela de Haruko las dos se llevan muy bn y se kieren mucho - es una niña muy simpatika pero a veces suele ser un poco amargada pero es muy buena amiga y le gusta subirle el animo a la gente ¬ ademas su aptitud es un poco mas madura q' la de las demas, su cabello es morado igual al de Haruko pero ella lo tiene corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos son color miel viste una polera sin manga roja con lineas negras a los lados, unos pantalones largos del mismo color y unas zapatillas blancas con negro.  
  
Makoto: ella es la mejor amiga de Haruko y Noriko tiene su misma edad y va en el mismo salon q' ellas y ademas las kiere mucho por q' ellas han sidu sus mejores amigas desde pekeñas es una niña muy inteligente pero no lo demustra suele tener un comportamiento distraido y no habla mucho a veces casi nunca. Su pelo es negro y usa dos colitas a los lados y asi el pelo le llega hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, sus ojos son negros, usa una polera manga corta negra con rayas blancas, unos guantes negros sin dedos un pantalón largo de color negro y unas zapatillas negras.  
  
Cicy: es la pekeña cosa azul similar a un balon de futboll q aparece en el 2° cap ella se hace amiga de las chikas para ayudarlas en todo lo q' necesiten y es la encargada de guiarlas hasta su destino. Es bastante amargada puesto q' no le gusta mucho su papel en la historia (pero para algo le pago asi q' se aguanta ¬¬).  
  
Mitzuki: ella es la niña malosha (la mala del cuento D) era una niña normal de 16 años pero se hizo mala por motivos q' apareceran mas adelante en la historia. Tiene el pelo rojo largo hasta las rodillas sus ojos son rojos y viste un vestido negro muy largo sin mangas y usa unos guantes negros q le llegan hasta el codo su mirada es fria y la conocen por ser muy cruel y despiadada.  
  
Señorita Mazami: es la profesora de haruko, noriko y makoto en la escuela es una maestra muy estricta pero es muy buena enzeñando aparece pocas veces en la historia mas q' nada en el 1° cap.  
  
Señora shie: es un personaje q solo aparece una vez es la medre de tom y es una señora muy amable kien conoce a las chikas y les ayuda a encontrar el castillo de mitsuki.  
  
Tom: el hijo de la señora shie es un niño de 13 años igual q' las chikas es un chiko muy guerito de pelo celeste desordenado y ojos azules viste un poleron con gorro rojo gris, unos pantalones largos anchos color verde oscuro y unas zapatillas blancas. Aparece alrededor del CAP. 5 o 6, y se hace amigo de las chikas para ayudarlas en todo lo q pueda - es un chiko muy sensato y ayuda a las chikas en todo lo q puede es una persona muy amable aunke algo callado y algo serio pero luego se vuelve mas sociable xD.  
  
Hermana gemela de mitzuki: su nombre no se los dire mas adelante lo sabran. Ella es todo lo contrario de mitzuki fisicamente es casi igual pero por dentro no, su color de pelo es miel y muy largo. Tiene los ojos azules y siempre una mirada compasiva lleva un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas. Es una joven muy callada, silenciosa y no es ke sea seria pero nunca se rie puesto a q' no esta acostumbrada pero en el fondo es alegre pese a todo lo q' ha sufrido.  
  
Ahora ya pueden leer la historia.  
  
- byes!! 


	2. CAP 1 WENAZ

Comentario x me: disculpen las faltas de ortografía xD o.o'' y espero q comprendan las caritas q pongo o.o'' y aquí va el comienzo es un poko fome pero en el cap 2 o 3 empieza lo weno 0. Y los textos entre ( paréntesis ) son mis comentarios.  
  
CAP. 1 (o.o''wenaz )  
  
Haruko: holaaaaa!!! Mi nombre es Haruko.  
  
Noriko: y el mío es Noriko.  
  
Las 2: y somos hermanas =)  
  
Haruko: si y nos encanta ser así 0  
  
Noriko: Haruko!  
  
Haruko: y saben pk es genial ser hermanas pk...  
  
Noriko: Haruko!!  
  
Haruko: y además ...  
  
Noriko: HARUKO!!!!!!!  
  
Haruko: q'??  
  
Noriko: deja de hablar q' llegaremos tarde a clases  
  
Haruko: diablos! Ya voy (con un pan con mermelada en la boca)  
  
Noriko: apurate!! O me voy sin ti ¬¬ Haruko: noo T-T  
  
( las 2 salen de la casa y se dirijen a la escuela)  
  
Haruko: mira ahí esta makoto!! MAKOTO!! (corre con cara de mensa y se le tira encima a makoto)  
  
Makoto: auch xx  
  
Noriko: hola makoto komo estas??  
  
Makoto: no muy bien xx  
  
Noriko: jeje ya veo (mientras la ayuda a pararse)  
  
Haruko: hola makoto D  
  
Makoto: xxU  
  
Noriko: chikas son las 8:15!! OO  
  
Haruko: y q'??  
  
Makoto: q' vamos 15 min. Tarde  
  
Haruko: a q' bonito ...  
  
Noriko: tu nunca tomas en serio lo q' te dicen verdad??  
  
Haruko: ehm... o.o''  
  
Makoto: ya dejen de discutir o kieren llegar aun mas tarde  
  
Haruko: OO  
  
Noriko: la señorita mazami nos va a matar xx  
  
Haruko: 0 komo sera morir a manos de tu profesora??  
  
Makoto: ¬¬ sera mejor q nos vayamos  
  
Noriko: si es verdad solo perdemos el tiempo hablando  
  
(todas corren hacia la escuela abren la puerta del salón y... )  
  
Señorita Mazami: pk llegan tan tarde ustedes 3?!?  
  
Haruko: Hol... ( Makoto le tapa la boca )  
  
Makoto: será mejor q' te calles si no kieres q' te mate ¬¬  
  
Noriko: o.o  
  
Señorita Mazami: bueno komo sea pero las 3 estan castigadas tendran q' dar 10 vueltas a la cancha D  
  
Las 3: nooo TOT!!  
  
Señorita Mazami: AHORA!!!  
  
Makoto y Noriko: ok u.u''  
  
Haruko: lalalalalalalalala -  
  
(a las 5 vueltas)  
  
Haruko: ay ya no puedo mas (con una sonrisa idiota en la cara)  
  
Makoto y Noriko: tu callate ¬¬  
  
Haruko: o.oU  
  
Makoto: tenemos q' lograrlo si no la señorita mazami acabara con nosotros xx''  
  
Noriko: creo q' prefiero eso no me agrada correr xxU  
  
Haruko: a mi tp T-T!!  
  
(a las 9 vueltas)  
  
Noriko : solo falta una u.u''  
  
Makoto: matenme xxU  
  
(al termino)  
  
Makoto: fiu!! por fin terminamos xxU  
  
Haruko y Noriko: sie u.u''  
  
(todas sentadas en el suelo muertas de cansancio)  
  
Señorita Mazami: q hacen todas ahí pensaban engañarme ¬¬  
  
Las 3: no!  
  
Noriko: ya dimos las 10 vueltas solo tomabamos algo de aire  
  
Señorita Mazami: bueno pero ya es suficiente al salon rapido!!  
  
Las 3: si ya vamos  
  
Haruko: esto es horrible xx  
  
Señorita Mazami: alguien dijo algo  
  
Haruko: ehm.. no nada -U  
  
Señorita Mazami: 0  
  
( al termino de las clases...)  
  
Makoto: al fin termino todo  
  
Noriko: sie xoxU  
  
Haruko: q' tal si vamos por un helado?  
  
Makoto: sii un helado!! 0  
  
Noriko: sii 0  
  
(llegan la tienda de helados...)  
  
''CERRADO POR REMODELACION''  
  
Las 3: Q'!!!!  
  
Makoto: no puede ser T-T  
  
Noriko: hoy es el peor dia de nuestras vidas x.x  
  
Haruko: bueno al menos podemos ir al parke a descansar un rato  
  
Makoto: si vamos ...  
  
Noriko: okas u.u''  
  
CONTINUA EN EL 2 CAP. (ahí empieza lo bueno 0) 


	3. CAP 2 KE ES ESO?

CAP. 2 ( ke es eso? )  
  
Noriko: un segundo q' es eso?? (noriko se extraña a ver una cosa de colores brillando en el piso tras unos arbustos)  
  
Haruko: no lo se (se acerca para tocarlo)  
  
Noriko: un momento no lo tokes!!  
  
Haruko: pk??  
  
Noriko: tal vez explote si lo tocas o.o''  
  
Makoto: es cierto pero tengo curiosidad o.O  
  
Haruko: (acerca un palito para tocarlo) cui cui no sucede nada  
  
Noriko: (toma la piedra y en ese momento empieza a brillar con mayor intensidad)  
  
Makoto: q' sucede?!?!?  
  
Haruko: no lo se no veo nada  
  
(cuando se dan cuenta ven q todo esta negro y muy oscuro tal es la oscuridad q no logran ver ni las palmas de sus manos y solo a lo lejos escuchan las voces de las demás)  
  
Noriko: q' sucede  
  
Makoto: y yo q' se no veo nada  
  
Haruko: yo tampoco  
  
Noriko: ni yo  
  
(de un momento a otro sienten komo si el piso desapareciera y ellas callesen en un enorme agujero luego caen al piso en ese momento todo se vuelve mas claro y logran ver todo a su alrededor todo se ve igual nada es distinto solo q' ya no hay personas y nada se mueve)  
  
Makoto: parece q' el tiempo se ha detenido  
  
Haruko: oo  
  
Noriko: es cierto no hay nadie oo  
  
Haruko: vean el lado amable 0  
  
Makoto: cual lado amable?? ¬¬  
  
Haruko: q' no hay nadie q' ocupe los juegos del parke - (corre hacia los columpios y al sentarse traspasa el columpio y cae al suelo sin sentir dolor al caer)  
  
Noriko: viste eso makoto! Atraveso el columpio!!  
  
Haruko: si y lo mas extraño es ke no me dolio  
  
Makoto: algo raro esta pasando aquí o.o''  
  
Noriko: si y recien te das cuenta ¬¬  
  
Makoto: pero es komo si fueramos fantasmas o algo asi  
  
Haruko: siempre kise ser algo asi 0  
  
Noriko: no eso no es bueno tenemos q' hallar la manera de salir de aquí...  
  
Makoto: si pero komo?  
  
Haruko: antes tenemos q' averiguar donde estamos  
  
Noriko: es cierto vamos!  
  
(recorrieron todos los alrededores sin encontrar nada)  
  
Makoto: ya no puedo mas hemos dado vuelta todo y no hemos encontrado nada xx  
  
Haruko: miren algo ahí se movió  
  
Noriko: donde!!?  
  
Haruko: ahí mira (señala una pekeña cosa azul similar a un balon de futboll)  
  
Makoto: q' diablos no me digas q' tambien brillara y nos llevara a un lugar extraño cuando lo tokemos ¬¬  
  
Haruko: (hacerca un palito cui cui esta vez al acerlo la cosa azul salta y pega un grito)  
  
Cosa azul: kienes son ustedes??  
  
Noriko: pk no mejor nos dices q lugar es este ¬¬  
  
Cosa azul: les apuesto a q' llegaron aki por tokar un diamante q' brillaba  
  
Haruko: si era bien bonito 0  
  
Cosa azul: u.u''  
  
Makoto: q' era ese diamante  
  
Cosa verde: luego les explicare  
  
Noriko: aye cosa verde komo te llamas??  
  
Cosa verde: mi nombre es Cicy -  
  
Haruko: cicy q' nombre tan raro  
  
Cicy: tu callate ¬¬  
  
Makoto: nos vas a explicar q' era ese diamante??  
  
Noriko: si anda dinos T-T  
  
Cicy: pero es q' no se si deba decirselos no prefieren q' las regrese a su casa y vuelvan a su vida normal?? Entiendan q' si les cuento la historia estaran enfrentandose a lo desconocido  
  
Haruko: wow esto se pone interesante yo kiero saberlo no kiero volver a la vida normal de siempre –o-  
  
Noriko: en cierto nuestra vida es aburrida –o-  
  
Makoto: si keremos saber!  
  
Cicy: piensen q' estan arriesgando su vida 0  
  
Haruko: lo prefiero yo digo q' si  
  
Makoto: si cuentanos!!  
  
Noriko: si cuentala no seas malita  
  
Cicy: bueno pero antes les explicare q era ese diamante ...  
  
(CONTINUA EN EL CAP. 3 ahí es mas emocionante 0 cada vez sera mejor ...) 


	4. CAP 3 EL ENEMIGO

CAP. 3 (el enemigo)  
  
Cicy: ese diamante no es un diamante es un portal, un portal q' conduce a otro mundo a un mundo donde todo lo q' hay es diferente donde todo lo q' hay desafía las leyes de la realidad...  
  
Makoto: deja de tramites no tengo todo el día!! ¬¬  
  
Cicy: no interrumpas!! Ejem... continuo bueno el punto es ke el diamante es un portal credo por Mitzuki a quien suelen llamar princesa de la oscuridad o reina del demonio (xD) ella era una niña normal komo ustedes solo era un poko mayor tenia 16 pero bueno ella no tenia padres y ademas se dice q tiene una hermana gemela q' es igual a ella fisicamente pero por dentro no, lo malo es ke nadie sabe donde vive hay muchas versiones algunas dicen q' Mitzuki la tiene secuestrada otras q' ella la mató y otras q' vive escondida en algun lugar por miedo a Mitzuki.  
  
Noriko: y pk le tienen tanto miedo a mitzuki??  
  
Cicy: por q' desgraciadamente al ser su niñez tan infeliz al crecer se volvio muy ambiciosa y tanta fue su ambicion por por tener poder y otras cosas q' comenzo a bagar por el mundo buscando la manera de cumplir su sueño y asi un dia la encontro pero no le funcionó muy bien ya q' no logro tener control sobre el mundo real si no sobre el mundo de los sueños un mundo donde aunke lo parezca nada es real.  
  
Haruko: eso significa q' ahora estamos soñando??  
  
Cicy: no exactamente ... estan en el mudno de los sueños pero esto a ustedes les esta sucediendo realmente.  
  
Makoto: y no podemos regresar??  
  
Cicy: decicidieron q' les contara la historia decidieron arriesgar su vida ahora tendrán q' cumplir...  
  
Noriko: q' kieres decir con eso?  
  
Cicy: q' ahora si kieren salir de aquí tendran q' encontrar a la gemela de mitzuki y luego derrotar a mitzuki para poder liberar a los otros niños y luego verndrá la batalla final.  
  
Makoto: batalla final??  
  
Cicy: asi es, veran mitzuki no esta sola alguien tiene q' haberla ayudado a llegar hasta donde esta y hasta el momento nadie sabe kien es, excepto ella y si lo logran destruir todo terminara para siempre u.u''  
  
Haruko: pero si esto termina tu dejaras de existir??  
  
Cicy: lo mas probable es ke si  
  
Noriko: no kiero q' mueras T-T  
  
Cicy: no se preocupen por mi preocupense por derrotar a mitzuki vayan!!  
  
Makoto: espera!  
  
Cicy: q'?  
  
Makoto: no nos vas a dar armas o algo así??  
  
Cicy: no, no les daré nada de eso las armas estan dentro de ustedes solo tienen q' aprender a usarlas. Yo solo aparecere de repente para darles consejos.  
  
Haruko: odio cuando dicen eso --''  
  
Noriko: y un mapa  
  
Cicy: para q' kieren u mapa si ya conocen toda la ciudad?  
  
Noriko: es cierto o.oU  
  
Makoto: bueno vamonos!!  
  
Cicy: adiós y q' tengan suerte!  
  
Haruko: tu tb!  
  
Noriko: y hora por donde vamos o.o??  
  
Makoto: buen punto  
  
Haruko: cicy!! Cicy responde!!  
  
Noriko: no va a responder ya se fue  
  
Makoto: diablos sabria q' algo saldria mal  
  
Haruko: T-T  
  
Noriko: si, pero nada mas nos keda seguir  
  
Makoto: bueno chikas vamos!!  
  
Haruko: no puedo ir T-T  
  
Noriko: pk?  
  
Haruko: tengo hambre no puedo arriesgar mi vida con hambre  
  
Makoto: o.O loka, bueno pero es verdad comamos algo  
  
Noriko: y q comemos??  
  
Makoto: buen punto o.o''  
  
Noriko: donde habra comida por aki  
  
Haruko: y yo q' se no se supone q' aquí no hay nada?  
  
Makoto: T-T  
  
Haruko: morire si no komo  
  
Noriko: yo tb kiero comer  
  
Makoto: y si llamamos a cicy  
  
Haruko: y komo hacemos eso?  
  
Noriko: gritemos cicy!  
  
Makoto: bueno  
  
Las 3 cicy!!!  
  
Cicy: no toy!  
  
Noriko: no sea tonta!! o!  
  
Cicy: q' diablos kieren q' no ven q' estoy ocupada viendo tele  
  
Makoto: no q' aquí no habia tele ni nada de eso??  
  
Cicy: es q' recuerdan q' este es el mundo de los sueños y la oscuridad??  
  
Haruko: no (xD)  
  
(CONTINUA EN EL CAP 4) 


	5. CAP 4 DARKFOOD

CAP. 4 ( darkfood (comida oscura) xD )  
  
Cicy: bueno komo sea yo tengo cable dark y asi puedo ver tele ademas es mas barato q' el cable light (pk ese es importado xD)  
  
Noriko: nah o.o''  
  
Makoto: todo aquí es raro o.o''  
  
Haruko: ps si es asi yo kiero darkfood o.o''  
  
Cicy: bueno toma  
  
Noriko: injusticia yo kiero comer  
  
Makoto: tienes q' decir kiero darkfood  
  
Cicy: toma tu tb  
  
Noriko: y yo?  
  
Haruko: tienes q' decirlo  
  
Noriko: yo kiero darkfood T-T  
  
Cicy: toma  
  
Noriko: grax -  
  
Makoto: ya termine nos vamos ...?  
  
Haruko: sip  
  
Noriko: a perence yo aun kiero darkpostre o.o''  
  
Cicy: aquí tienes  
  
Makoto: ooooh son darkgalletitas con darkchocolate 0  
  
Haruko: nah o.o''  
  
Noriko: y es solo para mi ¬  
  
Haruko: cicy no tienes para nosotras??  
  
Cicy: dejame ver ...  
  
(1 hora despues)  
  
Cicy: no no tengo o.o''  
  
Makoto: y nos isiste esperar para nada!  
  
Noriko: te matare!! I HATE YOU!!!  
  
Cicy: no me pueden matar nia ha ha D  
  
Haruko: si podemos  
  
Cicy: nah no pueden  
  
Makoto: pk lo dices??  
  
Cicy: pk si me matan kien las ayudara??  
  
Noriko: buen punto o.o''  
  
Haruko: T-T yo te keria matar y ver tu sangre correr por el piso y tu cuerpo podrirse ... =)  
  
Makoto: aleja tus tiernos pensamientos satanicos de mi lado o.o''  
  
Haruko: q' io nah mas pensaba sanamente  
  
Noriko: ay si tu ¬¬  
  
Cicy: sera mejor q' se vayan si no kieren q' las eche  
  
Makoto: ya ya relax...  
  
Haruko: nah vamonos ella no nos kiere ... 


End file.
